Les recrues
by Zazzz
Summary: Roy Mustang a décidé d'engager les meilleurs éléments qu'il connaisse pour accomplir des missions périlleuse et sauver l'humanité...Attention les yeux!Enfin...Pour l'instant il s'agit de les tester tous!Au programme: parcours du combattant,course d'orient
1. Premier contact

_**Les recrues**_

Notes de l'auteur :

Attention, ceci s'appelle une parodie donc aucun des personnages cités ici n'est à moi mais emprunté à divers mangas, séries et films bien connus…Mille pardons si je vous offense par quelque phrase que ce soit, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions…

Idée : née d'une sortie à Paris avec des amies dont l'imagination débordante m'a fortement influencé

Genre : Tragi-comique

Personnages tirés de : Full Metal Alchemist, X , Get Backers, Kyo et Tsubasa reservoir Chronicle

Lieu : notre bonne vieille Terre

Histoire : vous allez la découvrir par vous même, na

Chapitre 1 : Premier contact 

Ce soir-là, Subaru Sumeragi flânait au hasard des rues de Tokyo, ville où il avait grandi, vécu et où il s'était déroulé tant d'événements peu banals…

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Hokuto, sa sœur jumelle, s'était faite tuée par Seishiro Sakurazuka…Seishiro…la personne en qui Subaru avait le plus confiance, qui connaissait celui-ci mieux que quiconque ( à l'exception de Hokuto elle-même…) et enfin : la personne que Subaru aimait le plus au monde. Oui, il l'aimait car il était spécial pour lui…si mystérieux…si beau…et pourtant, Subaru s'était promis de le tuer…Il l'aimait, il voulait le tuer…le tuer…Mais Seishiro était loin à présent…il parcourait le monde à la recherche de nouvelles victimes. Son rôle était de tuer, comme tous les Sakurazuka avant lui. Il était cela : un meurtrier. Alors que Subaru essayait de sauver le plus de personnes possible, Seishiro devait en éliminer le plus…Deux destins opposés, deux personnalités contraires et un même amour…Non, à vrai dire, Subaru ne pensait pas que Sei puisse aimer qui que ce soit…pas même sa propre personne…. ( note de l'auteur : bon, ça c'était la parti tragique…)

Titatitatitututu titatitutu ( ndla : chanson des hamsters )

Le jeune homme fut interrompu dans sa rêverie ( oh combien larmoyante…) par sa sonnerie de portable ( et oui, il connaît quand même la haute technologie ).

Allô ?

M. Subaru Sumeragi ?

C'est bien moi…

Le Colonel Mustang à l'appareil. Veillez vous présenter dans les plus brefs délais à la Tour de Tokyo, devant le pilonne Est, vous y trouverez un de nos agents qui vous mènera au Centre Principal et vous donnera de plus amples explications au sujet de votre nouvelle mission…Nous vous attendons. Message reçu ?

Cinq sur cinq, Colonel.

Subaru raccrocha nullement surpris. Il avait l'habitude des coups de fil urgent, de provenance inconnue…pas étonnant, vu le métier qu'il pratiquait ! Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle mission, rien de plus…Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Il prit donc la direction de la Tour…Et comme il était attendu, il préféra gagner du temps. C'est ainsi que, grâce à ses pouvoirs, il fut sur place en une dizaine de bonds…

Arrivé au pilier Est de l'édifice, le jeune homme se trouva nez à nez avec trois personnes plutôt étranges : un jeune garçon décoiffé, brun aux yeux bleus, suspendu au bras d'un grand brun aux yeux dorés, et derrière eux, une jeune femme blonde en uniforme. Cette dernière s'adressa à Subaru :

M. Sumeragi ? Je suis le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. J'ai pour mission de vous emmener vous et ces deux énergumènes au Centre de formation de l'armée. Nous vous détaillerons votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, dans notre jet privé. Des questions ?

Euh…combien serons-nous en tout pour cette mission ? ( ndla : Il est vrai que M. Sumeragi à l'habitude de travailler en solo…).

Vous serez quatorze recrues venant du monde entier. Nous vous rassemblons dans différentes villes du monde afin de vous acheminer par petits groupes au lieu de rassemblement, pour éviter les éventuelles méfiances des gouvernements. Normalement vous deviez être quatre à Tokyo mais le quatrième membre a décidé de jouer les fortes têtes et il s'est rendu par lui-même à destination ( l'amertume dans la voix du lieutenant était presque palpable…). Comment peut-on oser compromettre les plans de notre cher colonel…

Vous l'aimez à ce point ? demanda malicieusement le grand brun aux yeux dorés.

Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi ! s'offusqua le lieutenant en rougissant. Bon, vous tous, suivez-moi !

Le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus s'approcha de Subaru en lui tendant la main.

Salut, je suis Kamui Shiro et lui c'est Fuma Mono, mon ami d'enfance. On n'est pas non plus au courant de ce qui se passe. Mais j'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Il avait l'air naïf, insouciant et innocent. Fuma, en revanche, paraissait malveillant, avec ce petit sourire sadique au coin des lèvres…Il rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Subaru…

Ne t'inquiète pas, lui Kamui, il paraît dérangé et a de temps en temps des accès de folie mais il est doux comme un agneau !

Pour Subaru, il y avait justement là les plus grandes raisons de s'inquiéter…

Bon les garçons, vous me suivez, oui ou non ?s'écria Riza qui était déjà bien loin devant eux.

On arrive ! crièrent-ils à l'unissons en se mettant à courir.

Peu après, ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'une ruelle sombre, délabrée et malodorante.

C'est ici, déclara le lieutenant satisfaite.

De quoi ? Où ça ? Où ? demanda Kamui en regardant tout autour de lui.

Quel crétin, soupira Fuma.

Moi ? Crétin ?Ah oui…peut-être…

Le lieutenant s'énerva.

Bon, vous deux, au lieu de dire des conneries, venez plutôt m'aider à soulever cette plaque d'égouts.

Bien sûr gente dame, dit Fuma en s'inclinant.

Sous cette plaque se trouvait une échelle permettant de descendre dans les profondeurs obscures et nauséabondes de la ville de Tokyo.

J'ai peur ! J'veux pas descendre !gémit Kamui.

Trouillard , susurra Fuma.

Bon, suivez-moi, ordonna le lieutenant. Si je peux le faire, vous le pouvez aussi M. Shiro !Je commence à me demander quels sont les critères de recrutement de notre cher colonel, marmonna-t-elle.

Après une interminable descente des quelques dix barreaux de l'échelle ( Kamui s'éternisant sur chacun d'eux…), la troupe se retrouva nez à nez avec un superbe jet. Subaru n'avait jamais vu un tel engin. Pour ses habituelles missions, il se déplaçait toujours à pied.

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit et un jeune homme blond en sortit, s'avançant vers eux.

Bonsoir, mes amis, je me présente : Luke Skywalker. Je serais votre pilote personnel. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, mes robots R2 D2 et C6PO sont à votre disposition. Entrez je vous prie.

Et après avoir assuré à Kamui que la grosse bête de métal n'allait pas la dévorer, le groupe embarqua à bord du Jet X.

Assis derrière son bureau, les bras croisés, le colonel Roy Mustang attendait la confirmation du départ du dernier convoi d'élus. Leur mission n'était pas bien difficile, ils devaient juste sauver le monde ! Quoi de plus banal ? Mais avant, il fallait les tester… Chacun d'eux possédait un talent particulier et ensembles, ils réussiront à coup sûr !Mais rien n'est jamais simple…Il y a beaucoup de fortes têtes parmi eux, ainsi que des solitaires et des serial killers…

Roy passait en revu les fiches de chacun d'eux :

Kurodo Akabane : maître du scalpel, tueur éclair.

Amano Ginji : maître de la foudre

Mido Ban : extrêmement habile, possède un jyagan redoutable

Fuyuki Shido : maître des animaux

Seishiro Sakurazuka : possède les pouvoirs du yin et du yang, dont une technique meurtrière

Subaru Sumeragi : possède les pouvoirs du yin et du yang, exorciste de génie

Zolf J. Kimblee: maître des explosifs

Greed : immortel

Yukimura Sanada : fine lame, espion

Edward Elric : alchimiste d'acier

Fuma Mono : maître des souhaits, possède de dangereux pouvoirs

Kamui Shiro : Seul être au monde capable de contrôler Fuma

Kurogané : Samouraï très habile

Fye D. Flowright : Le Magicien Blanc

- Oui, soupira Roy, ce sont les meilleurs…

On frappa à la porte.

Entrez

Le général de brigade Hughes ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Pardon colonel mais on a un petit problème avec le dénommé Seishiro… Il dit qu'il a absolument besoin de tuer quelqu'un pour calmer ses nerfs… Il a faillit s'en prendre au pauvre Edward !

Hum, fit Roy, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout ce passe à merveille…Général, je vous confierai une partie des recrues, ils seront plus contrôlables si on les sépare… Vous leur ferez suivre le programme prévu. J'entraînerai la deuxième partie. Ils doivent être prêts à passer à l'action dans deux semaines.

Waw ! c'est trop d'honneur, mon colonel ! s'exclama Hughes.

Roy s'avança vers lui et lui posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule.

Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est la moindre des choses… Et puis, tu es la seule personne compétente en qui j'ai réellement confiance.

Hughes sourit et remit ses lunettes en place :

Vous pouvez compter sur moi, mon colonel, je ne vous décevrais jamais !

Il salua Roy, s'apprêta à sortir et se ravisa. Il se tourna vers Roy :

Euh, dites moi… Et pour Seishiro, on fait quoi ?

Donnez lui une plante carnivore pour qu'il s'amuse avec !

Bonne idée ! Merci Roy !

…de rien, soupira ce dernier.

Hughes sortit d'un pas pressé et Roy sombra dans ses pensées. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Allô ?

Ici le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, mon colonel. J'ai récupéré la dernière portion de l'équipe, nous serons à destination dans environ une heure.

Parfait, bon travail lieutenant. Nous vous attendrons dans la salle de réception. Faites bien attention à vous.

Merci colonel, vous de même.

Roy raccrocha le combiné, soupira et sortit de son bureau, de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées


	2. L'arrivée

Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée 

Le Jet X atterrit sur la piste devant le hangar numéro 9 à 22h06 précises. Lorsqu'ils en descendirent, les passagers firent leurs adieux à leur pilote :

Que la force soit avec vous, mes amis ! leur lança-t-il.

Les portes se refermèrent, le vaisseau décolla et disparut l'instant d'après.

Combien de fois faudra-t-il lui répéter de n'utiliser la vitesse lumière qu'à plus de 100m de hauteur…marmonna Riza Hawkeye.

Trop cool ! s'exclama Kamui.

Pff, imbécile…commenta Fuma.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Subaru. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le voyage. Il était soucieux. C'était la première fois qu'il était appelé pour une mission collective. Les autres membres ressembleraient-ils à Kamui et Fuma ? Avoir des collègues comme Kamui ne le dérangeait pas…mais comme Fuma…c'était autre chose…

Hé oh les garçons ! C'est par là ! Leur cria le lieutenant.

Elle les conduisit vers un grand bâtiment ressemblant à un château fort, avec ses grand murs et ses fenêtres étroites.

Je vous emmène à la salle de réception, leur précisa Riza.

Comme si on pouvait recevoir les gens dans une cuisine ! ironisa Fuma.

Riza lui lança un regard sévère. Elle salua les gardes à l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Ils la laissèrent entrer non sans dévisager les nouveaux arrivants…

Tu me cherches ? demanda Fuma, jetant un regard noir à l'officier blond.

Non, non…répondit ce dernier.

Ça vaut mieux pour toi, mon pote ! susurra Fuma.

Fuma ! Laissez le lieutenant Havoc tranquille, je vous prie ! ordonna Riza.

Pff, soupira Fuma, on ne peut même pas rigoler…

Quelques portes et couloirs plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une porte massive à double battant.

Les autres membres de l'équipe vous attendent ici, expliqua le lieutenant.

Elle frappa trois coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit ensuite dans un grincement sinistre. La salle était vaste, éclairée de lustres, un banquet dressé à sa droite. Une douzaine de convives étaient présents, un verre à la main, en pleine discussion.

L'entrée des nouveaux venus fut à peine remarquée. Les quelques invités se contentèrent tourner la tête vers eux puis reprirent leur conversation.

Subaru détailla chaque convive avec attention. Près du buffet se tenait un homme brun, vêtu d'un long manteau noir, le visage dissimulé par un grand chapeau, lui aussi noir. Il tenait quatre scalpels dans sa main droite et sur l'un d'eux était embrochée…une olive. Il s'adressait à son voisin, lui agitant l'olive sous le nez : « Si, si, mon petit Shido, mange cette olive pour moi ! ». Le Shido en question, brun coiffé d'un bandeau blanc, secouait frénétiquement la tête : « Aka San, je suis allergique aux olives ! ». A quelques pas d'eux, un blond coiffé de pics et un brun aux lunettes violettes regardaient la scène avec attention :

Vingt dollars que Shido cède, paria le blond.

Tu ne les as même pas, mon pauvre Gingi, soupira le brun.

Mais après cette mission on va être riches, hein Ban chan ?

Sauf si Heaven nous a encore confié une mission foireuse…marmonna Ban.

En face d'eux, adossées mur, discutaient trois autres personnes.

Nous avons laissé trois amis un peu précipitamment à cause de cette mission secrète, expliqua un grand blond aux yeux bleus à son voisin de droite, brun et vêtu d'un kimono violet ( et ressemblant beaucoup à une fille ! ). J'espère qu'ils seront bien sages…

Et que veux-tu qu'ils fassent de mal, Fye ? l'interrompit son voisin de gauche ( un type costaud, brun aux yeux rouges ). Sakura a retrouvé la mémoire et Shaolan ne fera de mal à personne tant qu'on ne touche pas à sa princesse ! Et c'est qui le troisième ami dont tu parles ? Pas Mokona quand même !

Mais si, lui même ! répondit malicieusement Fye.

Cette fichue boule de poile…marmonna le colosse brun.

Allons, Kuro Chan…Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'apprécies pas !

Attends ! Il n'a fait que nous embêter pendant tout le voyage ! s'offusqua Kurogané.

Ce que tu peux être pessimiste, mon grand !

Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? demanda malicieusement le jeune homme en kimono violet.

Oh, c'est une long histoire, monsieur Sanada…expliqua Fye songeur.

Subaru continua son inspection. Au centre de la pièce, deux gars bruns, l'un aux cheveux en pics, portant des lunettes pour cacher ses yeux violets, l'autre, les cheveux longs noués en catogan, se moquaient « gentiment » d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds tressés.

Hé Ed, fais pas cette tête là ! J'te promets de ne pas te faire exploser tout de suite, susurrait le type au catogan.

Quelle classe ! commenta le type à lunettes, admiratif.

Kimblee, espèce de psychopathe véreux ! s'énerva le dénommé Ed en s'adressant au type au catogan.

Hé ! cool les mecs, on est là pour s'amuser !

Greed, on t'a rien demandé…soupira Kimblee

Mais je ne veux pas que mon psychopathe préféré se fasse laminé par ce nabot…

Répète un peu ! hurlèrent les deux concernés.

Subaru haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Soudain, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Là, à l'écart des autres, adossé contre le mur, tapis dans l'ombre d'un rideau, un cigarette à la main se tenait…

Seishiro…murmura Subaru

Seishiro sortit de l'ombre. Grand, brun, il fixait Subaru de son œil gauche, le droit étant aveugle depuis le jour où Sei avait sauvé la vie du jeune Sumeragi. Ce dernier ce rapprochait du sakurazukamori…Après toutes ces années, il était là…c'était le destin. Seishiro souriait. Il laissait Subaru avancer vers lui. Il se rapprochait…plus que deux pas…un…ils étaient si près…Seishiro continuait de sourire, Subaru le regardait dans les yeux…et…

Votre attention s'il vous plaît !

Un homme venait d'entrer dans la salle. Brun, l'air sévère, en uniforme militaire, il avançait, déterminé parmi les convives, suivit du lieutenant Hawkeye et d'un homme brun, aux lunettes et à la barbe naissante. Subaru se retourna vers les nouveaux venus, et quand il voulu consulter Seishiro du regard, celui-ci avait disparut. Il l'aperçut au milieux des autres, en train de plaisanter avec Fuma.

Je suis le colonel Mustang, déclara le nouveau venu. C'est moi qui vous ai convoqué. J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de faire connaissance ( de nombreux couples échangèrent des regards éloquents…) et que vous êtes prêts consacrer le meilleur de vous même pour cette mission. Pour en connaître les détails, veuillez me suivre.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la grande salle où une deuxième porte se dessinait sur le mur. Il l'ouvrit et entra, suivit du groupe d'invité. Le lieutenant Hawkeye et le général de brigade Hughes veillaient à ce que tout le monde entre dans la petite salle. Au moment où Subaru allait franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retourna, comme appelé par une voix venant de nulle part. Seishiro était le dernier resté dans la grande salle, il finissait sa cigarette.

M. Sakurazukamori, je vous prie de vous dépêcher, insista le lieutenant.

A vos ordre, dit ce dernier, son regard plongé dans celui de Subaru.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans une assiette traînant sur le buffet et rejoignit Subaru. Ce dernier s'engouffra dans la salle, sentant dans son dos le souffle de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. La pièce ressembla à une salle de cinéma, avec des sièges confortables et un écran géant sur le mur du fond. Subaru prit place sur un siège de devant, ceux de derrière étant déjà tous occupés par les autres membres de l'équipe. Seishiro prit place à côté de lui :

ça fait un bail, mon petit Subaru…lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Subaru le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Il n'avait décidément pas changé…

Soudain, la salle fut plongé dans le noir ( au grand bonheur de certains qui en profitèrent pour draguer leur voisin, et au grand malheur des dragués et des peureux ) et l'écran s'alluma. La voix de Mustang retentit :

« Bienvenue à tous, votre mission, que vous avez accepté, consiste à sauver le monde…

Ben voyons, commenta Kimblee.

En effet, plusieurs événement récents ont bien démontré que l'avenir des hommes et de notre planète est menacé. Vous aurez en tout sept sous-missions à effectuer…

Soumission, j 'aime ce mot, murmura Fuma.

…pour contrer la menace. Pour vous les résumer : un virus est mis au point par des scientifiques pour éradiquer les hommes étant, selon eux, « impures » c'est à dire tout ceux qui ne sont pas blonds aux yeux bleus ( une image présentant des scientifiques en train de laisser décomposer un cadavre accompagnait les explication de Roy, ponctué de « beurk », « ho », « miam » etc. des différents spectateurs ) …une nouvelle bombe, d'une puissance équivalente à 300 000 bombes nucléaires est sur le point d'être construite pour de chercheur russes, ce qui constituera une menace pour le monde entier ( Kimblee regardait avec fascination les centaines de câbles relié à une gigantesque sphère en métal )…Une centaine de prêtresses ont trouvé le moyen de contrôler les êtres humains en entrant dans leur esprit, ce qui est une violation des droits de l'hommes et un danger pour chacun ( Fuma sourit de satisfaction en voyant un homme se jeter de lui même du haut d'un pont )… une force mystérieuse est apparu dans la forêt amazonienne, elle semble rendre les animaux fous et il y a déjà eu de nombreux incidents ( Shido, les yeux pleins de larmes, regardait horrifier les hommes massacrer des animaux à la mitraillette. Akabane tapota affectueusement l'épaule de son pauvre voisin ) …un météorologue prétend avoir trouvé le moyen de contrôler le climat et veut se servir de ses recherches pour contrôler les hommes ( Gingi esquissa un sourire en voyant la foudre tomber sur un poteau électrique ) …de nombreux signes étranges sont apparus dans des champs en Californie ce qui laisserait envisager la possibilité d'une menace extra-terrestre ( Ban leva les yeux au ciel )…et enfin, vous devrez découvrir les secrets pesant sur le Manoir de l'effroi, une maison hantée d'où sortent de nombreux êtres étranges ( Kamui et Ed frissonnèrent à la vision de squelettes sortant des tombes )…

L'écran s'éteignit et la salle se ralluma. Akabane enleva discrètement son bras de l'épaule de Shido, Greed cessa de jouer avec les cheveux de Kimblee, Kurogané lâcha la main de Fye et Seishiro lâcha Subaru du regard. Yukimura regardait les différents couples avec un mélange d'amusement et de mélancolie.

Roy se plaça devant l'écran :

Des questions ?

On commence quand ? demanda Kurogané, impatient.

Dans une semaine…

Pourquoi nous faites vous patienter jusque là ? demanda Greed, suspicieux.

Pour vous tester.

Comment ça ? s'exclama Kimblee.

Nous devons voir de quoi vous êtes capables…

Vous plaisantez ? s'offusqua Ed. Je ne veux pas subir le moindre test !

Vous n'avez pas le choix. Soit vous restez et vous jouez le jeu, soit vous partez à la recherche de missions plus intéressantes…

C'est bon, on a comprit, soupira Mido Ban.

Parfait, maintenant, nous allons vous montrer vos chambres. Kurodo, Shido, Greed, Kimblee, Ban, Gingi et Ed suivez le général de brigade Hughes, les autres, c'est à dire Fye, Kurogané, Subaru, Seishiro, Kamui, Fuma et Yukimura, vous suivez le lieutenant Hawkeye.

Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, chuchota Greed à l'oreille de Kimblee. Il lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule et l'attira vers lui. On prend deux chambres voisines, ça facilitera les choses.

Kimblee le regarda, fronça les sourcils et sourit, sans autre commentaire. Ed regardait la scène d'un air dégoûté.

Génial, marmonna-t-il pour lui même, deux psychopathes in love…manquait plus que ça !

T'as dit quelque chose Ed ? demanda Greed, un rictus au lèvre.

Moi ! couina Ed en devenant tout bleu, non non, j'ai rien dit !

J'aime mieux ça, lança le psychopathe à lunette.

Pfiou, j'ai eu chaud, fit Ed en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de la manche.

Chaque groupe suivit son guide. Le groupe de Riza occupera le premier étage et celui de Maes Hughes le deuxième.

Je vous rappelle les règles, précisa Riza. Pas de bruit après 23h, pas de déplacement dans les couloirs après minuit, pas de communication gênante entre les chambres, pas de drogue ni alcool ni cigarettes. Je vous conseil de dormir assez vite, réveil à 6h demain. Vous allez avoir une semaine difficile. Je vous laisse vous installer, vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin sur place : vêtements, sous-vêtements, nécessaire de toilette…Bonne nuit messieurs.

Le lieutenant laissa les sept membres de son groupe au milieu du couloir.

Bon, c'est parti ! lança joyeusement Fye en se dirigeant vers la première chambre.

Kurogané prit la suivante, puis Fuma, Kamui et Yukimura s'installèrent.

Subaru était resté dans le couloir avec Seishiro. Ils se regardèrent longtemps puis Sei haussa les épaules.

Ne fais pas cette tête voyons, tu savais que tu me retrouverais bien un jour, cette mission sera la parfaite occasion pour me tuer…

Non Sei, l'interrompit Subaru, faisons un marché.

Lequel ? soupira le sakurazukamori.

Je n'essaierai pas de te tuer et réciproquement pendant toute la durée de la mission.

Sei soupira. Puis il regarda une dernière fois Subaru avant de déclarer : « Marché conclu ».

Et, sans un dernier regard au jeune Sumeragi, il s'enferma dans sa chambre.


	3. En êtesvous bien capables?

Nom : Les Recrues

Type : Gros délire…bon, si vous voulez on peut assimiler ça à une parodie…

Attention : Shonen haï ( relations entre hommes…)

Mangas utilisés : Get Backers, Full Metal Alchemist, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Samouraï Deeper Kyo, Tokyo Babylon…pour l'instant !

Disclaimer :aucun de ces bishos ne m'appartient ( malheureusement…) mais je remercie beaucoup les auteurs d'avoir créé des persos aussi sympas…Je les AIME !

Note de l'auteur : Si, Si ! Je suis saine d'esprit je vous assure…quoique après avoir lu ça je comprend parfaitement que vous vous posiez des questions…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : En êtes-vous bien capables ?**

Maes Hughes eut beaucoup plus de mal que Riza pour coucher toutes ses recrues. Greed réclamait une chambre pour deux personnes, avec un lit deux places ( et non deux lits séparés…) et vue sur la mer. Après de multiples protestations, Greed et Hughes parvinrent à un commun accord : Greed s'installerait dans la chambre voisine de celle de Kimblee et pourrait aller le voir quand bon lui semblerait, à condition qu'ils ne fassent pas de bruit après 23h…( après tout leurs petites affaires ne concernaient pas le générale de brigade…). Kimblee écoutait sans broncher…Mais cette indifférence ne découragea pas Greed qui passa la nuit chez Kimblee…

Akabane avait essayé sans succès de rentrer dans la chambre de Shido. Ce dernier n'étant pas aussi indifférent que Kimblee, avait claqué la porte au nez d'Akabane… Pour ce venger de cet affront, Kurodo avait passé la nuit à s'entraîner au lancer de scalpel contre le mur de sa chambre, également mur de la chambre de Shido, vu que Kurodo avait pris la chambre voisine de celle de ce dernier…Et, croyez le bien, ça fait du bruit un scalpel lancé contre un mur…

En revanche, Ban et Ginji se couchèrent, sans faire d'histoires, dans leurs chambres respectives et Edward prit la chambre la plus éloigné des psychopathes ( ndla : ici Greed et Kimblee, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas !) .

Inutile de préciser que le réveil fut plus difficile pour certains membres du groupe de Hughes…

La cloche sonna à 6h00 précises. Riza et Hughes passèrent dans les couloirs pour dire à tout ce petit monde qu'ils devront être rassemblés dans la cour intérieure à 7h00 précises après avoir pris leur _breakfast _dans un coin du réfectoire leur étant réservé. Ils mangeraient cependant en présence des autres militaires.

Inutile de préciser, encore une fois, qu'ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus…Shido, Greed et Kimblee avaient d'immenses cernes ( pour des raisons différentes…), Akabane intimidait tout le monde avec son petit sourire sadique « spécial matin », et, contrairement aux trois autres, ne manifestait aucun signe de fatigue. Ed, prudent, gardait ses distances vis-à-vis de Greed et Kim…c'est à dire environ 30m entre eux et lui…Kurogané affichait son habituel air antipathique, et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étonnaient de le voir au côté de Fye, souriant et amical.

Le p'tit déj' fut très animé : Yukimura expliqua à Fye ce-que-devrait-être-un-vrai-petit-déjeuner-équilibré pendant que Kamui, Fuma, Ban et Ginji engagèrent une violente bataille de céréales à laquelle personne ne semblait vouloir s'interposer ( Fuma ayant fait forte impression en menaçant d'étrangler le colonel Archer, chargé du maintient de l'ordre dans le réfectoire ). Seishiro regardait la scène, soupirant…Il s'ennuyait…Subaru le sentait…Il ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant tout le repas…

Il était à peu près 6h48 quand ils eurent tous fini de déjeuner, ce qui leur laissait un court temps libre jusqu'à l'heure de la réunion…

Subaru se rendit directement au lieu prévu. Il alluma une cigarette ( habitude empruntée à une vieille connaissance ), tournant en rond dans la cour déserte. Il leva les yeux au ciel, pensant à cette mission. Après tout, cela allait peut-être mieux se dérouler que prévu…Les autres membres étaient plus ou moins sociables mais tous supportables…Et puis, il avait enfin revu…

Une main empoigna celle de Subaru qui tenait la cigarette. Le jeune homme sentit alors quelqu'un s'approcher de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

Ce n'est pas cela qui te permettra de me tuer. Je vois que tu as compris pourquoi je fumais : la cigarette augmente nos pouvoirs…Mais, cela ne te suffira pas…

Tu as toujours eu une haute estime de toi… Seishiro.

Peut-être bien…contrairement à toi !

Je ne suis pas comme toi…

Oh oui…je le sais bien…je te connais par cœur, mon petit Subaru…et c'est pour cela…que tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre.

Qui sait, dit Subaru en se retournant pour regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

Le silence régna pendant quelques instants…

Tu croyais me connaître, murmura Seishiro en caressant la joue de Subaru, mais tu ne sais rien de moi.

Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu dis ?soupira Subaru.

Quelle importance ?

Le sakurazukamori rapprocha son visage de Subaru qui ne détourna pas les yeux.

Eh ben ! C'est presque désert ici ! commenta une voix .

Subaru sursauta, Seishiro lui lâcha les mains et s'éloigna de lui sans dire un mot, pour allumer une cigarette. Fye et Kurogané venaient d'entrer, suivis de Yukimura ( qui venait d'intervenir…).

On dérange ? demanda malicieusement ce dernier.

Du tout, du tout ! assura Seishiro en souriant.

Subaru soupira. Seishiro était décidément un très bon acteur…Il changeait de visage à la vitesse de la lumière…

Les autres membres commençaient à arriver. Ban et Ginji, toujours inséparables, étaient suivis de près par Ed, qui pestait, une fois de plus contre Greed et Kimblee ( et oui, encore eux ). Cette fois, Kimblee avait fait explosé la tête de Greed juste devant Edward qui s'était donc pris tout le contenu de la boîte crânienne de l'homonculus en pleine figure. Greed étant ( presque ) immortel, sa tête s'était recomposée en un rien de temps, sous l'œil déçu de Kimblee qui semblait regretter de ne pas avoir pu contempler plus longtemps son chef-d'œuvre ( un Greed décapité ça ne court pas les rues !).

Akabane fit irruption dans la cour quelques instants plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres, soutenant par l'épaule un Shido endormi.

Ne le réveillez pas, ordonna-t-il aux autres, il a besoin de sommeil…

Personne n'osa plus faire de bruit, redoutant la réaction d'Akabane si l'un d'eux avait le malheur de réveiller Shido…

Peu à peu, les dernières recrues arrivèrent, à l'exception de Greed et Kimblee, au grand bonheur de Ed…A 7h00 précises, le colonel Mustang, le lieutenant Hawkeye et le général de brigade Hughes firent leur entrée dans la cour. Les deux premiers militaires se tenaient bien droits, le regard fixe, le visage sévère. Le troisième, en revanche, les mains jointes derrière la tête, un sourire aux lèvres les suivait tranquillement. Le colonel examina les recrues… et vit tout de suite qui manquaient à l'appel.

Lieutenant Hawkeye, allez me chercher Greed et Kimblee ! ordonna-t-il.

Riza quitta aussitôt la cour et revint dix minutes plus tard, suivie des deux délinquants. Ils étaient partis à la recherche d'êtres vivants à faire exploser ( Kimblee pour s'amuser, Greed pour rester avec Kimblee..) et, comme ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher aux humains, ils s'étaient vengés sur des plantes carnivores, gardées dans une serre spéciale.

Messieurs, votre attitude est intolérable, déclara Mustang. Aussi, à titre d'exemple, vous aurez des travaux d'intérêt général à exécuter, pour manque de discipline et non respect des horaires. Vous replanterez donc toutes les plantes que vous avez liquidé. Vous commencerez ce soir.

Puis, il s'adressa au reste du groupe :

Très bien ! Maintenant que nous avons réprimé les petits débordements de vos camarades ( Greed et Kimblee affichaient un GRAND sourire satisfait…), je vais vous expliquer en quoi consistera cette première journée d'entraînement : nous testerons d'abord votre résistance physique avec un parcours du débutant…euh…du combattant ! Et cette après-midi, nous vous testerons en vue de vos prochaines missions…Vous saurez en quoi consistera l'épreuve deux minutes à l'avance. Bien…Pour commencer, nous allons évaluer votre sens de l'orientation. En tant qu'experts, vous avez du analyser les bâtiments qui vous entouraient, leur situation face au soleil, etc. Vous allez être emmenés, les yeux bandés, dans une pièce quelconque du centre. Vous devrez trouver le terrain d'entraînement situé à l'Est-Nors-Est du Quartier Général. Vous pouvez demander votre chemin mais personne ne vous répondra…Interdiction de prendre de l'altitude ( il jeta un coup d'œil à Fye, Subaru, Seishiro, Fuma et Kamui ), de faire exploser les murs ( il regarda Kimblee ), de menacer le personnel ( re-Kimblee ainsi que Greed, Seishiro, Kurogané et Akabane ), de draguer le personnel ( il visait Yukimura ), d'utiliser vos pouvoir en général et de bafouer le règles que je viens de vous dire ! Chacun d'entre vous sera mener à son lieu de départ par un militaire. Vous devez être sur le terrain dans une heure précise…c'est à dire 8h15…Bonne chance messieurs !

Une escouade de militaire fit son entrée dans la cour. Chacun rejoignit une recrue ( les militaires les plus costauds s'occupaient des recrues les plus dangereuses…Kimblee par exemple était surveillé par le colonel Armstrong, un énorme gaillard aux muscles impressionnants…) et peu à peu, la cour se vida…malgré les protestations de Greed et de Akabane, ne voulant pas être séparés de leurs camarades.

Bientôt ne restèrent plus que Riza, Roy et Maes. Ce dernier s'avança vers le colonel Mustang, l'air de rien. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Vas-y fonce, je vous laisse tranquilles… » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Riza qui l'interrogea du regard. « Elle n'attend que ça ! » reprit Hughes.

Mais Roy secoua la tête, soupira et murmura à son général de brigade : « Ne sois pas ridicule… ».

Hughes recula, haussant les épaules.

Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien dans ta petite tête…Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Maes, si tu continues, je te prive de permission…menaça Mustang.

Oh non non non non non !Ok, ok, je ne dis rien ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre, mon grand !

Le général tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Je vais attendre nos chères recrues…

Roy le regarda s'éloigner, le visage sombre.

Quelque chose ne va pas, colonel ? se risqua Riza.

Non, tout va bien, merci…

Sans dire un mot, il rejoignit son bureau. Le lieutenant Hawkeye soupira. Elle allait rejoindre le général Hughes lorsque son portable sonna.

Oui ?

Hawkeye ? Ici le lieutenant Havoc. On a un problème avec les recrues…Certaines ne respectent pas les règles…Disons que certains soldats ont été obligés de parler sous la menace…Ne laisser pas ses dangereux spécimens se promener en liberté !

Riza entendit alors une voix qui couvrit celle de Havoc :

Comment ça ! Dangereux spécimens ! Tu veux voir ce que c'est un dangereux spécimen ?

Oh…Mon…Monsieur Kurogané…je…je ne voulais pas…bafouilla Havoc.

Havoc ? Tout va bien ? Où êtes vous ? s'enquit Riza.

Quartier Est…Non, Monsieur Kurogané, je n'ai rien dit…

Havoc raccrocha. Riza soupira de plus belle et courut vers le quartier en question.

De son côté, Hughes accueillait les recrues sur le terrain d'entraînement, où allaient se dérouler la prochaine épreuve.

Fye arriva le premier, affichant un sourire satisfait.

Je crois que j'ai battu ce cher Kuro-chan…Parfait ! susurra-t-il.

Je vous félicite, dit joyeusement Hughes, vous avez un très bon sens de l'orientation !

C'est inné, vous savez…

Eh bien vous avez bien de la chance…Beaucoup ne sont pas comme vous !

Cinq minute plus tard, Fuma les rejoignit. Il était heureux d'avoir semé Kamui, mais déçu de ne pas être arrivé premier. Puis Seishiro arriva, l'air totalement indifférent. Kurogané fulminait, déçu de ne pas avoir pu tiré des renseignements du lieutenant Havoc ( le lieutenant Hawkeye étant arrivée à la rescousse…). Shido rejoignit le terrain en courant, poursuivi par Akabane, qui avait l'air de s'amuser énormément. Subaru, perdu dans ses pensées, ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé à destination. Ban débarqua quelques minutes plus tard : il avait cherché Ginji partout mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Yukimura, quant-à lui en avait profité pour faire le tour de la propriété, sans se soucier de la consigne de départ. Greed et Kimblee s'étaient retrouvés par hasard ( selon eux…) et arrivèrent ensemble, Greed laissant traîner sa main sur la hanche de Kim. Kamui, désespéré, avait cherché Fuma, sans savoir que celui-ci était déjà arrivé. Ed et Ginji rejoignirent le groupe en bonds derniers : ils s'étaient perdus… Cependant, ils étaient tous revenus avant la limite du temps réglementaire.

Bien ! déclara Hughes. Il est précisément 8h15, vous avez tous réussi à rejoindre ce lieu. Vous êtes donc aptes à continuer l'aventure.

Heureusement, je suis pas venu la pour faire seulement une stupide course d'orientation, marmonna Fuma.

Bon, regardez maintenant autour de vous et admirez un peu ce superbe terrain d'entraînement.

Euh…ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…murmura Ginji à Ban en observant le fameux terrain.

C'est un parcours du combattant, en mode relais, poursuivit Hughes. Vous allez êtres divisés en deux équipes. Chacun d'entre vous suivra le parcours puis donnera le relais à son partenaire et ainsi de suite. La première équipe qui finit le parcours gagne. Une question, Mr Shiro ?

Euh, hésita Kamui, c'est quoi exactement le parcours ?

Vous devez ramper sous ces barbelés, courir jusqu'au mur, l'escalader, tirer sur les cibles jusqu'à ce que vous en touchiez trois en leur centre, traverser la marre à la nage, courir jusqu'au deuxième mur, l'escalader à nouveau, traverser en courant la bâche recouverte de savon et graver votre nom sur la planche qui vous attend à l'arrivée. Vous rejoindrez ensuite votre équipe en longeant le terrain. Voilà ! Alors, les équipes…

Hughes sortit une feuille de sa poche, la lut rapidement et écarquilla les yeux.

Euh…je ne sais pas par qui elles ont été faites alors ne protester pas contre moi je vous prie…

Pourquoi on ferait ça ? s'étonna Ed.

Parce que certains risquent d'être déçu…Donc, équipe 1 : Fye, Seishiro, Greed, Shido, Yukimura, Ban et Fuma. Equipe 2 : Kurogané, Subaru, Kimblee, Akabane, Ed, Ginji et Kamui. Vous vous ranger dans l'ordre dans lequel je vous ai appelé, derrière la ligne de départ. Et SANS protester!

A la grande surprise de Hughes, les membres des différentes équipes n'émirent aucune objections…au contraire !

Dis, Ban-Chan, je te parie que je serai plus rapide que toi !

Alors là, mon pauvre Ginji, tu peux toujours courir !

Derrière eux, Kimblee se rapprocha sournoisement de Greed :

Je ne tarderai pas à trouver ta faille…Je te le promet…

Greed sourit de satisfaction et lui répondit entre deux baisers :

J'y compte bien…Quand tu l'auras trouvé, tu me diras ce que c'est…Que je sache également quel est mon point faible…J'ai beau chercher, je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé !

Subaru se tourna vers Seishiro :

Tu crois qu'il y a une stratégie dissimulée sous cette composition d'équipe ?

Le sakurazukamori, son éternelle cigarette à la main, lui répondit entre deux bouffées de fumée :

Bien sûr, ils veulent que nous donnions le meilleur de nous même…

Mais, enfin…continua Subaru.

Mettrais-tu tant d'ardeur à combattre si ce n'était pas contre moi ?

Cette question laissa le jeune Sumeragi perplexe.

En rang je vous prie, ordonna Hughes, dans l'ordre annoncé !3…2…1…Kurogané on ne triche pas, je n'ai pas dit « Go » !Je recommence…3…2…1…GO !

Fye et Kurogané s'élancèrent en même temps, le même sourire aux lèvres. Mais au moment de passer sous les barbelés, la cape noir de Kuro s'accrocha aux fils de fer, retardant considérablement celui-ci qui, ayant déchiré sa cape, reprit sa course, furieux de se faire devancer par le magicien. Ce dernier donna le relais à Seishiro peu avant que Kuro ne le donne à Subaru. Chacun à leur tour, les candidats s'élançaient sur le terrain militaire. Ban courut si vite qu'il faillit foncer dans les barbelés, Ginji faillit se noyer, Akabane préféra utiliser ses scalpels sur les cibles à la place des armes mises à disposition. Kimblee ne se gêna pas pour les faire exploser, ce qui perturba quelque peu le relais…Quant à Ed, il effectua un parcours…lamentable : deux minutes sous les barbelés, deux minutes pour escalader chaque mur, dix-neuf tentatives de tir sur trois cibles, une noyade évitée de justesse et dix chutes sur la bâche. Le dernier membre de l'équipe adverse arriva avant même que le pauvre Ed ait terminé son parcours et, malgré la défaite de leur équipe, Ginji et Kamui durent faire, eux aussi, le parcours le plus vite possible.

A la fin de l'épreuve, Hughes leur annonça :

Il est 11h31 précises ( je suis désolé mais la précision est obligatoire dans notre centre…), vous avez donc 59 min pour prendre une douche et vous changer avant le déjeuner qui sera servi à 12h30. Soyez à l'heure ! Ciao les mecs et amusez vous bien…Et euh…faites pas trop de bêtises…S'il vous plaîîîîîîîîît ! Ed, mon vieux, je dois t'emmener avec moi chez le colonel…Fais pas ces yeux là mec ! C'est pas si grave !

Ed suivit Hughes à contre-cœur tandis que les autres regagnaient leurs chambres.

Après une douche rapide, ils se livrèrent tous à des activités diverses et variées : Subaru, étendu sur son lit, était, comme à son habitude, plongé dans ses pensées, Seishiro fumait à sa fenêtre, Yukimura parlait chiffon avec Fye tandis que Kurogané les surveillait d'un regard noir, Ban, Ginji, Shido et Akabane faisaient une partie de poker ( Akabane et Ban étant les maîtres du bluffe…), Fuma jouait au basket dans sa chambre, ce qui agaçait singulièrement Kamui qui lisait, étendu sur le lit de Fuma et Greed et Kimblee étaient restés sous la douche…euh, du moins…étaient introuvables, comme d'habitude…( imaginez ce que vous voulez, je ne suis pas responsable de vos élucubrations…). Au rez-de-chaussée cependant, l'atmosphère étant beaucoup moins détendue…

Mais vous ne m'avez même pas laissé le temps de faire mes preuves ! hurla Ed, hors de lui.

Si, justement, déclara calmement Mustang, vous ne vous êtes montrés compétents dans aucune épreuve qui vous a été proposée. Vous y mettez trop de mauvaise volonté et je pense bien que vous n'êtes pas à votre place ici, bien que vous nous ayez déjà prouvé vos compétences dans des circonstances antérieures.

Hughes avait amener Edward chez le colonel pour régler quelques problèmes de recrutement…

Donc, je vais vous envoyer en mission ailleurs, reprit Mustang, avec des jeunes de votre âge…Une de mes connaissance, le commandant Hiwatari, a besoin de votre présence pour une mission subtile. Je vous envoie le rejoindre sur le champ. Allez chercher vos affaires, le lieutenant Havoc s'occupera de vous.

Bien, colonel… fit Ed résigné ( cependant, la perspective de quitter cette bande de psychopathe le réjouissait …).

Il partit.

Et quelle est donc cette mission subtile ? s'enquit malicieusement Hughes après le départ de Ed.

Oh, euh…coffrer un voleur…Dark, je crois…fit Roy d'un ton évasif.

Sacré toi, va ! s'exclama Hughes en donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de Roy. J'aimerai bien voir notre Ed reconverti en policier…Mais il va falloir trouver un remplaçant…

C'est déjà fait, l'interrompit Roy, je ne perds jamais de temps…

Pfffiou, balèze !fit Hughes admiratif. De qui s'agit-il ?

Un certain…Kyo, répondit Roy en regardant sa fiche.

Attends, Kyo ils sont plusieurs…et je vois pas en quoi des chanteurs…

Mais non, bakka ! C'est un samouraï, une connaissance de Yukimura Sanada.

Une connaissance ? demanda Hughes, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu nous concocterais pas quelque chose, toi ?

Tu te fais des idées, Maes…

Mais bien sûr…Tu rassembles des couples de « connaissances » éparpillés un peu partout !

Mais de quoi je me mêle ! s'offusqua Roy. Ça ne te concerne pas !

Hey, je te ferai dire que je les entraîne aussi ces petits gars !Et puis, je peux comprendre…Moi aussi j'aime être avec la personne que j'aime…

Hughes plaqua des deux mains sur le bureau de Roy en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Dis, en parlant de ça, est-ce que je peux…( il se rapprocha de Roy )…VOIR MA FILLE ? s'écria-t-il.

Roy soupira, prit un papier sur son bureau, le signa et le tendit à Hughes.

Tiens, voici une permission pour le week-end prochain. J'ai toujours besoin de toi pour entraîner les gars. Tu pourras tenir encore six jours sans la voir ?

Rien que pour tes beaux yeux je tiendrai, mon vieux !affirma Hughes en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il salua le colonel et sortit, laissant ces paroles raisonner dans la tête de ce dernier.

On frappa à la porte. Roy soupira.

Oui ?

Le colonel Armstrong entra, suivit d'un grand type aux cheveux long, bruns et aux yeux rouges. Il était vêtu d'une tenu de samouraï rouge sang.

Je vous amène votre dernière recrue, colonel, déclara Armstrong.

Parfait, pouvez vous attendre derrière la porte, colonel ? demanda poliment Roy.

Assurément ! déclara Armstrong.

La porte du bureau se referma pour la troisième fois en dix minutes.

Bien, commença Mustang. Simples formalités : vous êtes bien Kyo, surnommé « le démon aux yeux rouges », samouraï expert dans le maniement du katana et de toute autre forme de sabre ?

C'est exact, affirma le nouveau venu, un sourire carnassier lui barrant le visage. Je m'ennuyais et j'ai trouvé votre proposition intéressante…

Je n'en doute pas…votre chambre se situe au deuxième étage, le colonel Armstrong vous y mènera. Vous y rangerez vos affaires et croiserez certainement vos nouveaux collègues dans les couloirs. Le déjeuner est servi à 12h30. Soyez prêt.

Le samouraï acquiesça et sortit. Armstrong l'attendait et le conduisit comme convenu au deuxième étage. En montant les escaliers, ils croisèrent Yukimura qui descendait. Ce dernier s'immobilisa et fixa Kyo qui se figea à son tour.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demandèrent-ils en cœur.

Je suis en mission, répondirent-ils simultanément.

Un silence tendu s'installa.

Drôle de coïncidence…marmonna Kyo

Tu l'as dit…

Messieurs, s'impatienta Armstrong, j'ai pour mission de conduire Monsieur Kyo à sa chambre…

Je m'en charge, colonel, déclara Yukimura. C'est une vielle connaissance.

Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse.

Armstrong redescendit les escaliers en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles tandis que les deux autres se dirigeait au deuxième étage, en silence. Parvenus devant la chambre, ils se séparèrent.

Kyo ! appela Yukimura avant que ce dernier ne referme la porte.

Oui ? grogna le concerné.

Notre mission achevée, tu seras à moi.

J'attends notre affrontement depuis si longtemps, susurra le samouraï sanguinaire.

Et moi donc ! Dépêche toi de te préparer, on va être en retard.

La ramène pas toi ! Je fais ce que je veux.

Très bien mais je t'attends…

Grrr !

Finalement, ils redescendirent tous les deux en direction du réfectoire, se racontant leurs prouesses depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Zazzz : Et voilà, un bisho de plus !

Ed : Ouais, c'est pas juste !C'est toujours moi qu'on martyrise !

Zazzz : Mais non, mais non… ;;;

Kyo : Eh, le nain, si t'as un problème on s'explique…

Ed : tout vert ( mode léprechaun ) euh…ça va aller…Je m'en vais gentiment…

Yukimura : Kyo, t'es toujours aussi cruel…

Kyo : Tais-toi ou je te tue avant la fin de la fic…

Zazzz : Ah, non ! ça c'est moi qui décide !

Kyo : ça va se négocier… pointe dangereusement son katana vers moi…

Zazzz : …euh, pointe ça ailleurs, tu veux ?

Kyo : Veux pas…

Greed : Moi je VEUX ! De quoi vous parlez ?

Tous : Greed…


End file.
